Movie Night With The Homestucks
by davekatluvr
Summary: Well this is a fic about everyone getting together and watching a movie together. rated T. It might be a little bit all over the place, but hey, I wrote it at midnight the night before. well anyway, here you go. I hope you enjoy. Since this website doesn't have this option- Characters: MOST OF THEM


Movie Night With The Homestucks

You are some random invisible person in the screening room on the meteor watching the homestucks get ready for a movie night. This idea was proposed by none other than Karkat Vantas, The movie loving troll.

Rose, who thought it would be a good way to bond and have fun, agreed to the idea.

John, who was also a sappy movie lover, like Karkat, obviously agreed to the idea, being one of the firsts.

Dave really couldn't care less about what they did, being the emotionless cool-kid he is. With that, all the other trolls and humans gathered in one room with one couch, and two bean bag chairs.

Since there were so many of them, While John and karkat where picking out the movie- trying to decide between 'Twilight' and '50 First dates'- everyone else was fighting about where they wanted to sit. Which was weird because nobody really cared about the movie in the first place.

They somehow managed to work it out, by squeezing Sollux, Gamzee, Tavros, and Eridan into the two person couch, and having the rest sit on the floor with some blankets and pillows. All while Karkat and Dave where occupying the two bean bag chairs on the floor, separated from everyone else.

John and karkat ended up arguing over which movie to watch in the end, being separated by the strongest of the trolls, Equius Zahhak. They ended up doing a majority vote in the end, and believe it or not, Twilight got the most votes.

40 minutes into the move, Tavros was asleep on Gamzee's shoulder, while Gamzee himself was also asleep. Sollux was about to fall asleep(carefully trying to avoid falling into Eridan's lap at all costs), and Eridan was already asleep, glasses sliding falling off his face.

kanaya and Rose where sharing a spot on the ground where they where both paying attention to the movie trying not to fall asleep. Lets just say most of them where falling asleep, due to the movie.

Dave and Karkat, the two occupying the bean bags where some of the only ones who weren't falling asleep, or already asleep. Whenever karkat tried to pay attention to what was happening on the screen, Dave would yawn, stretch, and lay his head on his lap, or even try to steal a kiss ( but luckily, that had only happened once). But when ever Dave tried to do something like that Karkat would say, "Don't you fucking dare, Stider." And with that he would back off. Only to try again 5-10 minutes later. Not that Karkat minded the simple gestures, it would just annoy him now more than ever because, everyone knows not to mess with Karkat when he's trying to watch a movie. When Dave fell asleep Karkat didn't mind the fact that he fell onto his lap, because Karkat knew that he wasn't trying to make a move on him. (( *fangirl-ing out* ))

John was also one of the people on the floor watching the movie, but he was sitting next to Vriska Serket, sharing each others shoulders to lay on. Vriska thought the movie was stupid, based on what Karkat was always saying about it. But it seemed that watching it next to john made it a little bit more interesting for her. Johns facial expressions during the movie were what made it so interesting for her, and made it hard for her to conceal her laughter. A couple times she just couldn't hold it back and ended up bursting into laughter. But John and Karkat where there so they obviously got her laughter under control, in order to be able to watch the movie peacefully again. John didn't particularly mind her laughter as much as Karkat did though, John enjoyed listening to her laughter.

Equius and Nepeta where where sitting somewhat next to John and Vriska. Nepeta was sleeping in Equius's lap, and he was petting her head making her purr in response.

Everyone was already asleep within the first hour of the movie except for Karkat who -when the movie was over- got up,careful of Dave and turned on the lights and woke everyone up. When they all woke up, they all went back to their respected rooms.

- The End -


End file.
